The major function of absorbent garments such as disposable diapers is to absorb and contain body exudates. Such articles are thus intended to prevent body exudates from soiling, wetting, or otherwise contaminating clothing or other articles, such as bedding, that come in contact with the wearer. In general, disposable diapers all have the same basic structure which comprises a liquid permeable topsheet, a liquid impermeable backsheet, an absorbent core positioned between said topsheet and said backsheet, and a means for fastening the diaper about the wearer's waist.
The prior art teaches numerous variations of fastening systems. In order to try to improve the fit of the diaper, a number of ways have been attempted to provide elastic fastening systems in the diaper. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,796, which issued to Jacob on Apr. 2, 1974, teaches an elastic strip fastener tab which provides as diaper with an elastically extensible side waistband, Other techinques for providing elastic characteristics in tape tabs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,209,016, which issued to Schaar on June 24, 1980; 4,158,363, which issued to Schaar on June 19, 1979; 4,090,516, which issued to Schaar on May 23, 1978; 4,074,716, which issued to Schaar on Feb. 21, 1978; 4,006,081 which issued to Schaar on Jan. 3, 1978; and 4,389,212, which issued to Tritsch on June 21, 1983.
A technique for providing a diaper with a stretchable waistband so as to improve fit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,233, which issued to Kozak on July 19, 1977, and which teaches a diaper fabricated from a stretchable material which is bonded to a non-stretchable material, wherein openings are provided in the waistband area of the non-stretchable material to permit stretching of the stretchable material. Fastening tapes are then attached to the stretchable waistband. Still another technique for providing a diaper with a stretchable waistband so as to improve fit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,338, which issued to Schaar on Mar. 29, 1977, and which teaches a pleated diaper having an elastic member in a waistline portion thereof, to which fastening means are attached.
While the fastening systems discussed above do provide some measure of improvement over the more common non-elastic fastening systems, the devices fail to adequately address the need for a cost-effective fastening system which provides the garment with a better fit, improved adjustability, and the capability of being able to be pulled on or off the wearer without unfastening.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an absorbent garment having an improved fastening system. It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an absorbent garment having a fastening means which is laterally displaceable in relation to the balance of the garment. It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an absorbent garment having a laterally displaceable elastic member in a waist portion thereof to which diaper fastening means are attached, thus resulting in a fastening means which is laterally displaceable.
These and other objects of the present invention will be more readily apparent when considered in reference to the following description and when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.